


Let the Good Times Roll

by Sagefox



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagefox/pseuds/Sagefox
Summary: Makoto and Akira take a moment for themselves the day before sending the calling card to Niijima Sae.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 15





	Let the Good Times Roll

Akira found a place to sit on the subway on the way to school. He looked at the date on his phone for the third time that day. Still not believing how fast the last two weeks passed by. But it was November 17th. Tomorrow they would send the calling card for Sae Niijima and spring their trap on Akechi. A flicker of doubt about the plan entered his mind at the sheer amount of things that needed to go right.

Then he shrugged, pushing the doubt aside, and pulled out a magazine he bought. At least most of the risk was on himself rather than the others. He read the title of the magazine ‘ _ Nightlife Hotspots’ _ and opened it. As he skimmed through, one place in particular caught his eye, Odaiba Seaside Park. It was a pretty area with a ferris wheel in the middle. 

“That place looks cool!” Morgana chirped up from inside his bag. 

“Yeah,” Akira agreed. Then the subway stopped and he got off. The area still in his mind as he walked to Shujin Academy. He wanted to go, with one person in particular, and he wanted to do it tonight before events started to spiral out of his control.

The rest of the school day passed by in a haze. After the last class period ended he walked towards the student council’s room and he was glad to see Makoto was still there. Not that he was surprised since she usually left school late. 

The hallway was clearing quickly and Makoto saw Akira approach her. “Akira?” she said. 

“Hi Makoto, I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?” Akira asked. 

“Huh? Well I was- Well no plans really,” Makoto said. 

“You’re lying,” Akira said.

“Am not!” Makoto said a pitch higher starting to look flustered. Then she sighed, “Eiko and I were going to go shopping. But we do it all the time, it doesn’t matter really. I can just text her,” Makoto said, getting out her phone.

“No, I know you and Eiko are still patching things up. Go have fun with her we can hang out another day,” Akira said in a dismissive gesture and started walking away. 

“Akira, wait,” Makoto said, grabbing his hand, and he stopped. “It’s fine really, I promise. And I… I rather spend today with you. Did you have somewhere in mind?” she asked. 

Akira thought about waving her off a second time. But he honestly couldn't bring himself to do it. “In Odiba, there is a park with a ferris wheel. I thought it would be a nice view,” Akira said.

Makoto nodded and smiled, “I've never been on a ferris wheel before. It’s something I would like to experience. Let’s do it,” she said, giving him no room to argue. Akira just gave a grateful nod and they walked off in comfortable silence. 

* * *

Makoto looked up at the ferris wheel in shock and slowed down her pace as it came into view. “Is something wrong?" Akira asked. 

“No, I just didn’t think it would be  _ quite  _ so tall,” Makoto said, her voice squeaked on the word quite. 

“We can do something else if you want,” he suggested. What they did didn't matter much to him as long as they were having a good time. 

Makoto shook her head. “I’m being silly. We’ve scaled palaces just as high. I just don’t have my mask on right now…” she said. 

Akira understood the cognitive world was a lot different than reality. More freeing. "I'll be right there. Just like in the metaverse," Akira offered. 

Her body untensed, "Somehow that is reassuring," she said as they got in line. 

Not long later they were both seated. The ferris wheel slowly rose, stopping once in a while to board other people. Akira caught Makoto staring at him. Her thoughts looked far off. "Is something on your mind," he asked. 

After hesitating a second she then said, "Just thinking over our plan to trick Akechi."

Akira smiled at her calling it our plan, knowing Makoto came up with the majority of it. "It's a brilliant plan. We're lucky to have you," he said. 

“I’m not so sure. I didn’t foresee targeting Okumura was a trap.”

“You couldn’t have known that,” Akira said. 

“Maybe, but that’s the problem. This isn't a sure thing. What if something we can’t predict goes wrong. You would be…” she fell silent then continued, “I just don’t want you to end up like my father.”

Akira would be lying if he said he had no worries about what will happen in the next few days. But he couldn’t let any of it show or else it would affect the rest of the team. So he forced a reassuring confident smile on his face. “I’ll be fine,” he said. 

“I don’t know how you're always able to be so calm."

Akira shrugged, fully putting on a mask of confidence now, "I trust you and all our friends. It will work out in the end."

"Alright... and I trust you too. So you better be fine like you say you will," she warned. 

Akira nodded, "I will," he promised. Then his mask slipped slightly as he added, "But Makoto, for now, let's just enjoy the ride until it's over."

Makoto paused sensing he meant more than the ferris wheel by ride. Their whole lives lately have been a ride, in a sense. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I have and am enjoying every second of it," she whispered. 

Akira couldn't say who grabbed whose hand. But they were holding hands now. He hoped this ride would last a long time. But in the chance it didn't he found content in the present. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I first played persona 5 I actually did unlock the Odaiba Seaside Park on November 17th and took Makoto there on a whim. So this is mostly just me projecting my experience and flushing it out.


End file.
